


За кулисами

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Софа по себе знала, как бьет под дых внимание Тернового. Не могли все эти долгие взгляды, улыбки и откровенное восхищение оставить Даню равнодушным. Олег умел нравиться. Если он задавался целью заполучить внимание одного конкретного человека, он этого добивался.





	За кулисами

Софа встретила его около двух лет назад. Она с детства тащила в дом брошенных щенков и раненых птиц, а у Олега, только приехавшего в Москву, за душой ничего не было. Кроме разве что мечты попасть в театр и работать по призванию, а не стоять за кассой пусть и посреди мегаполиса.  
У нее самой в то время проблем хватало. Открытие собственной вокальной студии тянуло за собой столько сложностей, что руки опускались. Надежное плечо рядом оказалось как нельзя кстати. Олег заражал своей слепой верой в то, что в итоге все обязательно будет хорошо. Несмотря на бесконечные кастинги и пробы он находил силы по вечерам обзванивать арендодателей или торчать до утра в школе, помогая с ремонтом. Такая отдача подкупала.  
Девушка ни на секунду не сомневалась в правильности своего решения, предлагая Терновому перебраться к ней. Родители и пара близких друзей в один голос твердили, что стоит повременить, приглядеться получше, но... Софа давно не чувствовала, что может впустить кого-то в свое личное пространство, на свою территорию, а Олег с такой легкостью занял место в ее жизни, будто это и правда была судьба.   
Терновой устроился в театр, в приступах романтического настроения читал стихи, таскал со спектаклей цветы охапками и собирал все восторженно-завистливые взгляды. Софья и сама на него налюбоваться не могла, иногда даже не понимая, чем заслужила такого парня. Олег был надежный, спокойный по-своему смешной, красивый и главное — вместе с ним было несомненно лучше, чем без него.  
Их жизнь — и общая, и каждая в отдельности — встала на свои рельсы. У Олега сформировался репертуар, пусть небольшие, но его роли, в которых парень выкладывался на полную. Софа наконец могла не волноваться из-за отсутствия учеников — школа начала приносить прибыль. И они по-прежнему были вместе.   
Со стороны они могли казаться идеальной творческой парой, закладывающей фундамент общего будущего. Вот только была одна проблема — Софа с трудом могла представить это самое будущее. Все хорошо у них было исключительно здесь и сейчас.  
В то время как она уверено шагала к своему тридцатилетию, Олег кажется, с трудом осознавал, что ему уже двадцать пять. Иногда Софа просто уставала быть главной. Она не понимала как после ее обещания приготовить на ужин что-то особенное можно заявиться домой с пакетом бургеров, или забывать бриться без напоминания, если нет спектакля. А еще ее раздражали все эти идиотские фразочки вроде: «да, ма», «хорошо, ма», «ой, ма, ну еще шапку скажи надеть», и необходимость напоминать себе, что получить она в этих отношениях может разве что колечко из оберточной фольги.  
Да, Терновой ни разу не давал ей поводов сомневаться в нем. Он всегда возвращался домой после репетиции или спектакля, не зависая с приятелями-актерами до утра, был равнодушен практически ко всем сопутствующим соблазнам, начиная от алкоголя и заканчивая шумными тусовками. Кто угодно бы сказал, что за такого бойфренда нужно держаться обеими руками, что в отношениях на что-то всегда приходится закрывать глаза, а здесь — ерунда: ребячество. Софа это прекрасно понимала и держалась: за красивую картинку, которой многие завидовали, за хорошую размеренную жизнь, стараясь не думать о том, что их отношения застыли в статике, перестали развиваться...

***  


Каждую осень с открытием набора в школе появлялись новые люди, а вместе с ними новые цели, задачи... Софа искренне пыталась найти к каждому свой подход, работая на качество и стараясь отдавать столько времени и сил, сколько потребуется.  
Кто-то приходил с уже поставленным вокалом, но без теории, кто-то мечтал открыть новое звучание, а кто-то действительно только учился. С последними работать было особенно интересно. Софе доставляло истинное удовольствие помогать ребятам делать первые шаги, справляться с зажимами, учить их чувствовать свой голос и его особенности.  
Взять хотя бы ее нового ученика — Даниила Бурцева. Или просто Даню. Даже Данечку, как Софа называла его про себя... В свои семнадцать тот учился в эстрадно-джазовом училище и потрясающе играл на фортепиано. Девушка впервые встречала человека, способного в столь юном возрасте так виртуозно управляться с инструментом. Его игра действительно завораживала. Чего нельзя было сказать о вокале... И пусть в училище из Дани растили пианиста, он сам мечтал петь. Пораженная потенциалом, желанием работать и, конечно, самим мальчишкой Софа с огромным желанием взялась за его обучение.   
Они занимались чуть больше месяца — иногда с группой, но чаще наедине, и пока дела шли с переменным успехом. Несмотря на несомненный талант Даня все еще стеснялся, считая, что петь вообще не умеет, и Софа ума не могла приложить как вытащить на поверхность его настоящего.  
— Так, давай еще раз попробуем, — занятие должно было закончиться еще десять минут назад, но девушка не хотела, чтобы Даня снова ушел недовольный собой. — Давай, расслабься.   
— Д-да я просто устал уже, вот, — парень и правда выглядел замотанным, но Софа не собиралась давать ему слабину. — Ладно, хорошо, — вздохнув, Даня прикрыл глаза и пробежался по клавишам фо-но. Обычно Софья аккомпанировала ученикам, но Бурцев превосходно справлялся и сам. Да и к тому же за инструментом он чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней.  
— Соф, ну ты еще долго? — Даня едва успел взять первые ноты, как дверь в класс открылась, и показалась дурная голова Тернового.  
— Сейчас... — неопределенно махнула девушка, показывая сбившемуся Бурцеву, чтобы продолжал. — Дань, не обращай на него внимание.  
Олег частенько заявлялся в школу, дожидался Софу после занятий. Обычно он устраивался в конце класса, уткнувшись в телефон, или закатывал глаза, смотря на часы и всем свои видом демонстрируя, что им давно пора домой, а тут... Софья не смогла сдержать улыбки, глядя на Тернового, буквально залипшего на Даню. Примерно такая реакция была у каждого, кто входил в класс посреди занятия. Игра мальчишки поражала даже искушенных слушателей, что уж говорить об Олеге.  
— Сегодня не м-мой день, наверное, — с горем пополам Бурцев все-таки допел. — Извиняюсь, что... отнял время, — он мельком глянул на все еще продолжающего пялиться Тернового.  
— Все в порядке, — Софа ободряюще улыбнулась. — Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь передвинуть занятие, чтобы ты не такой уставший приходил.  
— Было бы з-здорово, — Даня неуверенно кивнул. — Я могу идти?  
— Да, да. Конечно. Занятие окончено, — сегодня они действительно припозднились. Судя по тому как быстро засобирался Бурцев, ему уже давно пора было быть дома.  
— Ты классный, — уже у дверей мальчишку внезапно окликнул Олег. — То есть ты классно играешь... Я думал — это запись, пока не сообразил, что такое в самом деле твои пальцы вытворяют, — Терновой ослепительно улыбнулся, как умел только он, явно довольный отвешенным комплиментом. Софа, до этого убирающая аппаратуру, с интересом глянул на парня, сбитого с толку подобной... похвалой.  
— Эм... с-спасибо, — судя по румянцу, тут же залившему щеки, он был явно смущен.  
— Я, кстати, Олег.  
— Д-дании-ил, — Бурцев протянул руку для настоящего мужского рукопожатия. — Я с-сп-пешу  
— Ага, давай, — вместо того, чтобы просто сжать его ладонь в ответ, Терновой зачем-то еще и хлопнул парня по плечу, будто уже в приятели записал.   
Такой инициативности и даже в какой-то степени наглости Софа от своего парня не ожидала. Уж кто-кто, а Олег несмотря на все навешанные профессией актера ярлыки был бесконечно далек от образа рубахи-парня. И что только на него нашло?

***

Софа не сразу поняла, в чем дело, когда посреди занятия Даня густо покраснел и опустил глаза в пол. Лишь обернувшись, девушка заметила бесшумно проскользнувшего в класс Тернового. Она прекрасно знала эту улыбку. Если Олегу что-то нравилось, он не стеснялся это показывать. Он мог спокойно сделать комплимент малознакомому человеку или наградить аплодисментами понравившийся номер. В том, как восхищенно Терновой смотрел на Даню, не было ничего необычного. Кроме разве что самой реакции мальчишки.  
Поначалу Софа хотела попросить Олега перестать смущать Бурцева и выйти из класса. Она обещала себе, что выгонит его после первой же идиотской реплики в сторону ученика, но, к удивлению, Олег молчал. Молчал и слушал.  
В следующий раз ей и оборачиваться не пришлось. По пылающим ушам Дани и так стало ясно — Терновой снова пялится. Сколько раз бы Софа не просила Бурцева игнорировать непрошенного гостя, тот все равно постоянно отвлекался, кидая нечитаемые взгляды в сторону Олега, будто ожидая от него какой-то реакции. Очередной порции одобрения, например. Присутствие Тернового его... подстегивало, что ли.   
Каждое занятие, перешагивая через свою стеснительность, Бурцев раскрывался все больше, стараясь показать себя с лучшей стороны. Софья гордилась успехами ученика и шутила, что Олег отнимает ее хлеб, когда тот снова приходил в студию на полчаса раньше чем нужно и занимал свое привычное место в конце класса.

***

— А Даня — гений.  
За время отношений с Терновым Софа уже заработала иммунитет ко всем его дурным шуточкам или неуместным комментариям. Хотя в этот раз он умудрился переплюнуть сам себя. Вот только разговоров об учениках им в постели не хватало!   
— Чего это ты вспомнил? — новая роль, проблемы с документами, их долгожданный совместный отпуск... у Олега определенно было о чем задуматься перед сном помимо школьника за фо-но, которого он смущал по расписанию.   
— Да так... — Терновой перевернулся, устраивая голову у нее на груди. — Просто он так играет... Я, конечно, вообще в классике не шарю, но...  
— Он классику и не играет, — дома Софе хотелось расслабиться и забыть о работе. Особенно о работе с мальчиком, от которого ее парень, кажется, в восторге.  
— Да какая разница, — даже в темноте было видно, что Терновой расплылся в улыбке. — Все равно талантливый.  
— С каких пор ты такой впечатлительный? — она потрепала Олега по волосам. — Бурцев учится в одном из лучших училищ страны. Занимается с четырех лет. Естественно, тебе он гением кажется.  
— А тебе разве нет?   
— Ну все, хватит, — усмехнувшись, Софа попыталась спихнуть его. — Поговори мне еще в постели про семнадцатилетних мальчиков, ага.  
— Соф, ты тоже классно играешь, если что, — Олег посчитал нужным напоследок «успокоить» девушку. Иногда она не понимала, придуривается он или говорит всерьез.

***  


— ...а еще хожу на бокс. У-уже несколько лет, — Софа не опаздывала. Просто решила перед очередным занятием выйти за кофе. Учитывая, что обычно мальчик задерживался в колледже или на занятиях английским у нее в запасе еще оставалось минут десять. По крайней мере Софья так думала, пока не услышала голос Дани. — Но сейчас музыка на первом месте.  
— Мне больше борьба нравится, ну или бои без правил там... Но бокс тоже красивый спорт, — догадаться, кто был его собеседником, не составило труда. Софа слишком хорошо знала этот бархатный тембр. Хотя... какого черта Олег так рано приехал в студию? — А чем потом думаешь заняться?  
Софья не хотела подслушивать, но после этой фразы ей стало действительно интересно. Терновой сам поддерживающий беседу, да еще и интересующийся планами на вечер? Это что-то новенькое.  
— Д-домой пойду. П-поздно ведь уже будет...  
— Я вообще-то о планах на будущее, — по коридору прокатился раскатистый смех Олега. Софа нутром чувствовала — он специально хотел подловить мальчишку, сбив того с толку.  
— Продолжу учиться, п-подам документы в... Здравствуйте, Софья! — Даня заметил ее первой.  
— А мы тебя ждали, — Олег широко улыбнулся, делая вид, что это не он только что развлекался игрой в кошки-мышки. — Данька пораньше пришел с тренировки, а тебя нет. Пришлось составить ему компанию, да? — он бросил взгляд на парня. Тот лишь сдержанно кивнул.  
— Что бы я без тебя делала? — спрашивать, почему Терновой приехал в студию на полтора часа раньше положенного, у Софы не было времени. В отличие от Олега она сюда не ради развлечения приходила.

***

Устало прикрыв глаза, Софа объявила, что на сегодня урок окончен. Мучить мальчишку и дальше не было смысла. Бурцев думал о чем угодно, но только не о музыке, витал где-то в своих мыслях и откровенно лажал. Такое отношение к занятиям никуда не годилось, хотя поначалу Софа не придала этому значения.  
Но вот уже в который раз Даня приходил в студию без настроения, вымученно улыбался и садился за фо-но. Вечно куда-то спешащий теперь он постоянно задерживался в классе, подолгу собирался, искал что-то в телефоне, тянул время... Софа не понимала, что происходит с мальчишкой.   
Ей хотелось, чтобы причина, не дающая Бурцеву покоя, оказалась лишь подростковой ерундой вроде двойки за контрольную или ультиматума родителей. На правах учителя или даже старшего товарища она, конечно, могла попробовать поговорить с ним, выяснить, что отвлекает Даню от музыки, но боялась наткнуться на личное... И правильно делала.  
Вместо того чтобы попрощаться, Бурцев неловко замер у двери, а когда Софа на него все-таки обернулась, словно говоря «ну и чего ты ждешь?», вдруг выпалил:  
— А Олег больше не придет? В с-смысле с ним все в п-порядке? — страшно было подумать, сколько же он вынашивал этот вопрос.  
— Олег? — Софа едва сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Стоило догадаться самой. С тех пор как Терновой, вечный спутник их занятий, пропал из поля зрения, чудесным образом пропало и настроение Данечки. И теперь мальчик беспокоился. Боже... — Все у него хорошо. Скоро очередная премьера, так что пропадает в театре. Репетирует по вечерам, ну и нам заодно не мешает.   
— П-понятно, — вздохнул Даня, и девушка даже не поняла, чего в этом вздохе было больше: облегчения или все-таки разочарования.   
Софа по себе знала как бьет под дых внимание Тернового. Не могли все эти долгие взгляды, улыбки и откровенное восхищение оставить Даню равнодушным. Олег умел нравиться. Если он задавался целью заполучить внимание одного конкретного человека, он этого добивался. Зачем и с какой целью — дело десятое. Скорее всего просто так, особо не думая, что мальчик может случайно втрескаться по уши.

***

Олег не расставался с телефоном от слова совсем. Он мог сколько угодно занудствовать, говоря, что сейчас люди зависимы от соцсетей, закатывать глаза, видя сэлфи приятелей, но при этом сам часами пропадал в интернете, бездумно листая всевозможные ленты новостей и смеясь с глупых шуток. Софа не делала из этой привычки проблему. Ей и в голову не приходило контролировать, что он делает в сети, заглядывать через плечо или тем более проверять историю поиска. Ну, в конце концов, не к ютубу же его ревновать? Она Олегу доверяла.   
Правда наблюдая весь вечер за тем, как Терновой упорно строчит кому-то сообщения, Софья все-таки напряглась. Не то чтобы она ревновала... Просто на Олега это было не похоже.  
— Кому написываешь?  
— А? — он даже не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются. — Извини, я...  
— Появились поклонницы? — Софа, конечно, шутила. Уж кто-кто, а она точно знала, что Терновому никто другой не нужен. Для него все это было слишком сложно. Флиртовать он не слишком умел и привыкал к новым людям непозволительно долго.  
— Ой, ты серьезно? — Терновой глупо хихикнул. — Да у меня в последнем спектакле даже реплик толком не было.  
— И все же?  
— «И все же» что? — попытка съехать с вопроса сработала не в пользу Олега. Он явно не горел желанием рассказывать девушке от кого ему приходят сообщения, и это вызывало еще больше... подозрений?  
— С кем переписываешься?  
— Не боись, никакую гардеробщицу в театре я не подцепил.  
— Нет? — Софа терпеть не могла изображать из себя женушку, но добиться от этого человека чего-то кроме недосказанности и улыбок было сложно. — Буфетчица? Девочка-костюмер? У меня много вариантов.  
— Ну спасибо, — Олег в один момент как-то поник, опустил глаза в пол. Будто засмущался. — С Данькой.  
— Данькой? — вот уж такого ответа она точно не ожидала.  
— Ага. Бурцевым.  
— Понятно...  
Никаких вопросов Софья больше задавать не хотела. Может и стоило узнать — чего это они вдруг задружились, но устраивать допрос она не собиралась. Если Олегу хочется переписываться с семнадцатилетним пацаном о какой-нибудь фигне — пожалуйста. Ничего плохого в этом не было. Даже наоборот, Софа ведь всегда переживала, что друзей у Тернового особо не наблюдалось. Напрочь отбитый Тим, живущий черт знает где и объявляющийся пару раз в год, не в счет.

***

На премьеры Олега Софья всегда ходила с удовольствием. Ей нравилось не только наблюдать за любимым человеком на сцене, но и видеть десятки восторженных глаз, обращенных на него. Нравилось ловить их и после спектакля, когда Терновой держит ее под руку и с широкой улыбкой принимает поздравления и цветы. Рядом с ним Софа чувствовала себя на своем месте.   
И именно поэтому она ненавидела каждую минуту до третьего звонка, когда Олег готовился к выходу, а к ней так и норовили подойти его случайные знакомые. Софа всегда старалась как можно быстрее занять свое место в первом ряду, где располагались в основном жены, любовницы и друзья ребят из труппы. Обычно девушка предпочитала сидеть с краю, хотя бы потому что на сцене Терновой чаще появлялся именно там, но на этот раз это место оказалось занято.  
Софья так и не поняла, в какой момент в ее жизни стало слишком много Даниила Бурцева. Явно больше полутора часов два раза в неделю.  
— Даня? — она не постеснялась пройти к нему, пока спектакль еще не начался.  
— Д-добрый вечер, — мальчишка подорвался с места, одернув и без того идеально сидящий пиджак.  
— Любишь театр? — не то чтобы ей было особо интересно, но...  
— Конечно, — он улыбнулся. — Т-только обычно дальше сижу. Так здорово на первом ряду...  
— Кто-то из знакомых работает в театре? — она не пыталась из него что-то вытянуть, только хотела подтвердить свою догадку. — Мне Олег всегда достает билетик.  
— Н-ну, вот и мне достал, — на этот раз улыбка вышла смущенной. — Со стороны Олеж... Олега было очень... любезно. Подарить билет, да еще и на п-премьеру!  
— Да, он такой... — Софа, если честно, уже пожалела, что подошла. — Ладно, пора по местам. Наслаждайся выступлением.  
Самой сосредоточиться на постановке ей так и не удалось. Да что там на постановке, даже Терновой, идеально исполняющий свою роль, не приковывал ее внимание так, как Бурцев, сидящий через два кресла. Сомнения, зародившиеся в душе девушки, едва ли не с того самого момента как Даня покраснел до кончиков ушей, только увидев Олега, распустились пышным цветом. Светящиеся глаза, приоткрытый в восхищении рот, напряжение в теле... Казалось, смотря на сцену, Бурцев забыл как дышать. Софа знала каково это. Когда чувства накрывают в первый раз. Сразу и с головой. В какой-то степени она даже завидовала Бурцеву, испытывающему сейчас то, что в ее душе давно уже тлело.   
Казалось, что в его жизни не было ничего важней, чем аплодировать Терновому, получившему свои две минуты славы, и смотреть на него так, что невольно становилось мальчишку жалко. Безответная влюбленность — дело гиблое.  
За два года отношений она не раз наблюдала, как в Олега влюбляются. И ничем хорошим для девушек это не заканчивалось. В большинстве случаев Терновой оказывался патологически слеп к их заигрываниям.   
Сейчас же все было иначе. Олег, видимо впечатленный талантом Бурцева, сам уделял мальчишке внимание, тем самым только растравливая его.  
Стоило об этом поговорить. Купаясь в восхищении, Терновой, кажется, даже не заметил, как влюбил в себя Даню. Софа не хотела, чтобы в один момент он нечаянно разбил подростку сердце какой-нибудь неосторожной фразой.

***  


Софа всегда считала себя эталоном спокойствия. Трудно было представить ситуацию, способную вывести ее из равновесия. Но Бурцеву это удалось. Происходящее никак не выходило из головы. Софья чувствовала себя героиней какого-то идиотского скетча и совершенно не понимала, что делать и делать ли вообще? Она даже с Олегом еще не поговорила. Решила не ворошить улей раньше времени. Может, ей показалось. Ведь никакого весомого повода не было, одни лишь догадки. Пока не было.  
И Софа честно не пыталась его найти. Она спокойно могла обойтись без драм в жизни. У них с Терновым объективно все было хорошо.   
Не считая того, что он гулял по парку с парнем, смотрящим на него как на восьмое чудо света.  
Она как раз готовилась к занятию с Даней, прибиралась в классе, проветривала помещение, когда заметила в окно ярко желтую шапку Бурцева. Только вот несмотря на то, что до урока оставалось меньше пяти минут, в студию он не спешил. И не он один. Капюшон, парка невнятного цвета... парнем, идущим рядом, очень близко с Даней, мог быть кто угодно. Вот только эту походку, чуть сутулые плечи и пугающие прохожих жесты руками Софа знала слишком хорошо.  
Было странно наблюдать со стороны как твой парень улыбается кому-то другому, как бы невзначай касается его плеча и поправляет шапку. Сколько у них с Олегом было точно таких же... свиданий? Назвать эту прогулку как-то по-другому язык не поворачивался.   
Софья хотела отойти от окна, опустить жалюзи и сделать вид, что ничего не видела. Но вместо этого продолжала наблюдать за парой, с каждой минутой все больше убеждаясь: нет, ей не показалось. Между этими двумя действительно что-то происходит.

***

Впервые за время, проведенное вместе, Софе было некомфортно оставаться с Олегом наедине. Каждый раз смотря на него, она боялась сорваться и наконец потребовать объяснений. Но молчала. Получить подтверждение своих догадок было так же страшно как ошибиться, навсегда потеряв доверие Тернового.  
Ощущение того, что они неминуемо отдаляются друг от друга преследовало девушку попятам. Олег мог ластиться, обвивать ее руками, мог все так же таскать букеты, но что толку, если при всей этой внешней красоте они не могли прямо и откровенно поговорить?   
Слишком легко было обвинить в происходящем одного Тернового. Сказать, что это он всегда молчит, ничего не рассказывает и не делится переживаниями. Но очевидно, если подобное случается — виноваты оба. Софа хотела быть умней, правильней. Хотела вернуть отношения на прежний уровень, когда во всем мире существовала лишь их маленькая квартира и любимый человек, дожидающийся тебя с работы.   
Софа все продумала заранее. В свой выходной она специально ушла из дома пораньше, чтобы Терновой, которому вечером предстояло выступать, выспался, был в хорошем настроении. Взяла по пути его любимую пасту, фруктов, даже свечи купила для атмосферы... У них непозволительно давно не было романтических ужинов.   
Софья готова была на многое закрыть глаза, снеси, понять. Научилась этому рядом с Олегом. Она с полной уверенностью считала себя в этом плане отличной девушкой — никаких тебе запретов и выноса мозгов. Но у всего есть предел.   
Она не сразу заметила лишнюю пару обуви и куртку в коридоре, но мгновенно услышала смех. Низкий, до боли знакомый — Олега и более тихий, будто звенящий... Дани. Выражение твой дом — твоя крепость в один миг потеряло для нее свое значение.   
— Что он здесь делает? — ей было уже не до любезностей. До этого просто странная, в чем то анекдотичная ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Ни при каких условиях Бурцев не мог появиться в ее квартире и играть вместе с ее Олегом в приставку.  
— З-з-здравствуйте, — тот мигом подорвался на ноги, переводя растерянный взгляд с Софьи на Тернового.  
— Олег, — девушка выразительно глянула на парня, — давай поговорим. На кухне.  
— Мы сейчас, — тот натянуто улыбнулся Бурцеву, будто извиняясь. Хотя на что он вообще рассчитывал? Что она вернется только поздно вечером и не узнает об этих посиделках? Или наоборот хотел — чтобы увидела? Софа уже ничего не понимала.  
— Это что такое?  
— Ты о чем? — Терновой устало облокотился на холодильник. — О Дане?  
— А о чем еще?  
— Мы просто в приставку играли, — он изо всех сил старался говорить так, чтобы это не выглядело странно. — Не нервничай. Стоило, конечно, предупредить...  
— Стоило! Бурцеву здесь не место. Я не хочу, чтобы он был в моей квартире. Тем более в мое отсутствие!  
— В твоей квартире? Хорошо, — Олег скрестил руки на груди. — Чего ты вообще на него взъелась? Вы же неплохо ладили.  
— Ты серьезно не понимаешь? — ссорились они редко, но зато со всем жаром восточной крови. — Я вообще не понимаю, какого черта ты спутался с семнадцатилетним пацаном, который очевидно втрескался в тебя! И не делай вид, что не знаешь об этом. Ты, конечно, не слишком сообразительный, но не настолько ведь!  
— Тише, — загнанный в тупик Олег рыкнул на девушку. — Давай он уйдет, а? И мы поговорим. Я только провожу... скажу, что пора уже, — от одной этой идиотской оговорки у Софы слезы подступали к горлу.

***

Следующего урока с Бурцевым Софа ждала со страхом. Она понятия не имела как смотреть на того, как разговаривать с ним и, главное — хватит ли Терновому наглости заявиться на занятие. Теперь, когда Софа была готова припереть его к стенке, тот сам как мальчишка бегал от разговора, днями пропадая в театре и возвращаясь домой глубоко за полночь.   
Полтора часа с Даней за фо-но и восхищенно смотрящим на него Олегом должны были обернуться для Софьи кошмаром. Она сомневалась, что Терновой найдет в себе силы состроить хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид и не светиться рядом с Бурцевым как сраная лампочка.  
Ему их даже для того чтобы запереть дверь класса не хватило.  
Она сразу поняла в чем дело. Ей не требовались подробности, вроде того что Бурцев сидел на парте, а его рука сжимала футболку Олега, или того, что Терновой вклинился коленом меж его ног, прижимаясь близко-близко. Достаточно было и того, что они целовались.  
Делать и дальше вид, что Олег невольно стал заложником чувств мальчишки, было глупо. Он сам их взрастил, сам управлял ими и наверняка сам втянул Даню, смотревшего на него ошалелыми глазами, в этот поцелуй. Возможно, причина состояла в том, что сама Софа уже давно так на него не смотрела...   
Кажется, если бы не судорожный всхлип, попытка сдержать слезы, они бы ее так и не заметили. Может, и к лучшему.   
— Софа... — Олег произнес ее имя еще с улыбкой на губах после поцелуя. Изменилось ли выражение его лица после осознания, что только что произошло, Софа не узнала, тут же вылетев из класса. Следом за ней Терновой так и не кинулся, и от этого было еще больней. Он свой выбор сделал.

***

Вернулась Софья уже в пустой класс. Терновому, видимо, хватило ума увести мальчишку от греха подальше. Она даже не хотела знать, где они пропадали остаток дня: провели ли его вместе, целовались ли до дрожащих коленок? Домой Олег пришел только поздно вечером, замученный и усталый.   
— Придется все-таки поговорить, — не решаясь подойти к Софе, он замер в дверном проеме.  
— Какой теперь в этом смысл?  
— Ты не... Ты не должна была этого видеть, — он кинул на девушку беглый взгляд. — Конечно, дело не только в этом, но... Блять, не знаю, как сказать... Правильно, чтобы ты поняла...  
— Да господи, Терновой, хватит мямлить! — на истерику сил у нее уже не осталось. — Скажи, что должен, и все.  
— Я... я влюбился, — он потупил взгляд. Рассматривать царапины на ламинате было куда легче, чем смотреть Софе в глаза.  
— С каких пор? — она должна была это спросить — С каких пор ты у нас по мальчикам?  
— Я вроде и не... — Олег тяжело вздохнул. — Это все Даня. Я ничего с этим не мог сделать. Просто так случилось.   
— Просто так случилось... — эхом повторила Софа, отворачиваясь к окну. — И когда ты собирался рассказать? Или надеялся, что и на это глаза закрою?  
— Ни на что я не надеялся, — Терновой пожал плечами. — И рассказал бы тебе все, как только сам понял, что происходит. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает: чувства вспыхивают, спать не дают, все мысли только им заняты и...  
— Ну все, хватит! — Софа вздрогнула, вцепившись пальцами в подоконник. Выслушивать все это оказалось слишком тяжело.   
— Извини, — Олег подошел к ней и осторожно опустил руку на плечо. — Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.   
— Уж не знаю, чего ты там хотел и чего добивался. Но это как-то...  
— ...нужно решать? — Олег все еще заканчивал ее мысли. — Соф, что мы будем делать?  
Софья знала, что он примет любое ее решение. Этот вопрос вертелся в ее голове не один час, вот только что делают в таких ситуациях она понятия не имела. Одним взмахом рвут с человеком все связи? Выбрасывают его вещи с балкона?   
Ее переполняла боль, обида, непонимание, но только не злость. По-настоящему злиться на него Софья не могла, как не могла и назвать произошедшее изменой. Девушке было тошно от того, что даже сейчас, вместо того чтобы отвесить Терновому пощечину, она все равно пыталась понять ситуацию, невольно оправдывая его. Ну не могла она вот так просто выставить его за дверь. Не после всего того, что между ними было.   
Да, может, любовь прошла, и они уже давно не были единым целым, но по-прежнему оставались крепко связаны. У Софы все еще сердце замирало от щемящей нежности при взгляде на Олега. А у Олега точно так же как и два года назад кроме нее в Москве никого не было. Ну, вот куда ему идти? Не к Бурцеву же с его родителями.  
— Для начала постели себе на диване. 


End file.
